


Five Ways Starfleet Adjusted to Jim Kirk and One Way He Adjusted To Starfleet

by tourdefierce



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Starfleet Adjusted to Jim Kirk and One Way He Adjusted To Starfleet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekkis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/gifts).



> This was written for oxoniensis's Fandom Free-For-All. Thank you to luvscharlie and madeyemax for the betaing.
> 
> Originally posted at LJ: September 17th, 2009.

1\. Traditions

Within the first three days, Jim had already hacked into the system to get himself assigned to the Medical dorms. And each and every time the computer geniuses tried to change it back to its default, putting Jim across campus in a triple, all they got was this:

Epic fail, _sir_.

The Medical dorms and Leonard McCoy were just going to have to adjust to the fact that Jim Kirk, a loud, obnoxious man-child on the command track, would be haunting their halls... and their beds.

2\. Rules

Jim Kirk liked to wear sandals. Not one Starfleet regulation was going to make him wear those stupid, uncomfortable boots. They lived in _California_ for fuck's sake and he was going to enjoy it.

Anytime someone would comment on his blatant insubordination, they would wake the next day to find themselves completely shoeless. No one knows how he did it and Leonard McCoy was already to the point where he didn't want to know... dammit.

3\. Attendance

Class? What class? The sad but undeniable truth was that James Tiberius Kirk was just too smart for entry level classes. He didn't show up for class, aced the quizzes and tests and completely blew away any practical exams without having to step foot in the classroom and barely even picking up a text book. (McCoy stated that Kirk was a genetic mutation and they should just kill him.) After the first semester, Starfleet admitted defeat and let him choose his own classes.

If he wanted to fail Advanced Warp Theory for Fourth Years in his second semester of Starfleet, far be it for them to interfere.

They also had to adjust to the idea that Jim was just smarter than them when he didn't fail.

4\. Regulations

Generally, there wasn't a fraternization rule among cadets because the insanity of trying to enforce that would have been astronomically insane. Jim followed this regulation, mostly by coincidence, but towards the end of the second year, he threw Starfleet Rule 89 Subparts A, B and M out the window. By burning two twin beds on the front lawn of the Medical dorms and requesting a king-sized bed immediately.

Rule 89 Subpart A suggested cadets ought not to sleep with their roommates. (Kirk blew this one out of the water, but he had to work hard for it. Took him the better part of a year, and there was no way in hell he was going to let it slip away now. Was everyone blind? Did they not see what a nice ass the doc had?)

Rule 89 Subpart C suggested cadets avoid sleeping with anyone who was _technically_ higher ranking. (Kirk still didn't understand why having an M.D. at the end of your name meant anything if you still had to go through the same training he did. Whatever. And that girl from Navigation didn't really count either!)

And lastly Rule 89 Subpart M strictly forbade any personnel from fraternizing with their medical doctor. Period.

Jim decided that last rule was such bullshit, he tried as hard as he could to _fraternize_ with his medical doctor in a medical facility, while said doctor was on break from medical duty.

It was strangely fulfilling. Dr. McCoy would argue otherwise. In the end it wouldn't matter because Jim was too much of a genius for anyone to throw him out over rules that everyone broke, although they did it a bit more... quietly than Jim.

5\. Honor Code

It was _flexible_.

After getting suspended, sneaking onto a ship, getting his ass kicked by Spock and then saving the world a couple of times, Starfleet just had to bite their tongues and give him the damn starship... it was _made_ for him.

McCoy's only objection was the fact that it would add to the unflappable ego of Jim Kirk. Spock agreed.

No one cared.

+1

What Jim couldn't understand was how they could give him the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ and still make a huge fuss over who he was living with. He didn't think it was a big deal that he had moved all of Bones' things into his quarters before the CMO had time to bitch about it. It was a smart move on his part; less bitching more sexing. It was nice. It was comfortable. It was what they had been doing for the last three years and it worked for them.

Also, it was apparently _unbecoming of an officer to be sharing quarters with someone who is not their Starfleet officiated partner_.

He wanted to object. He wanted to pitch a fit and carry on. He wanted to raise hell.

But he didn't.

He filled out paperwork and sent it to Bones' through intership communications and waited. And it was _awesome_!

Exactly 15 seconds later, Bones marched onto the Bridge with such authority and general eyebrowery that Jim was nearly quivering in his Chair from the intense sexiness Bones exuded. And the Chair was not a place where he allowed any such quivering... except for beta shift, but that was different and they hadn't even gotten there yet. But dammit, it was his Chair and he would christen it as he pleased (which would totally involve quivering).

"You better be fuckin' sure, boy."

Jim didn't smile. This was it. Bones was going to be his.

"Very, very sure. And really, you should call me Captain when the whole Bridge is here, I'm going to have insubordination and mutiny! Chekov could be thinking of storming my chair-"

When Bones slanted his mouth across Jim's, in front of the whole Bridge to cut him off, complying to Starfleet's Regulation of Partnerships of Marriage didn't seem so bad at all.


End file.
